sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Addicted (2014 film)
| starring = | music = Anton Sanko | cinematography = Joseph White | editing = Bruce Cannon | studio = CodeBlack Films | distributor = Lionsgate | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $5 million | gross = $17.5 million }} Addicted is a 2014 American erotic thriller film directed by Bille Woodruff. The film, based on Zane's best-selling novel of the same name and adapted by Christina Welsh and Ernie Barbarash, was released theatrically on January 30, 2014. Plot On the outside Zoe Reynard (Sharon Leal) seems to have the perfect life. She has a perfect marriage to her husband Jason (Boris Kodjoe) and the couple share two kids. Despite this, Zoe is not happy in her marriage. After sex one night with her husband, she is displeased that Jason was done; so she wakes up to watch porn and plays with a dildo. She attends an art show for a possibly new client to sign on with her company and runs into the artist of the show, Quinton Canosa (William Levy) and the two quickly share some flirtation. Later, Zoe goes over to his apartment for him to sign a contract but Canosa stops her and the two have sex. Despite Zoe trying to maintain her sanity, she cannot resist Canosa's charms and the two have sex again when he takes her out to his special spot. The couple breaks up regularly but always inevitably end up getting back together. On one particular occasion, when Zoe goes to get back with Quinton, she finds him having sex with his next-door neighbor. Throughout the film, Zoe is telling this story as a flashback to her psychotherapist, Dr. Marcella Spencer (Tasha Smith), who after diagnosing her with sex addiction, assumes it might have been something from Zoe's past that keeps coming back to haunt her and pressures her to confess. However, each time her psychotherapist asks, Zoe avoids the question and walks out. Her addiction begins to take over her life and she soon begins to sleep with another man, Corey (Tyson Beckford), whom she met at a club. One day, when she comes home from work, she sees Corey at her home talking to her mother. Seeing the danger she had put her family into, Zoe decides that she wants to try to fix her marriage with her husband. She invites both Corey and Quinton to meet her at Quinton's apartment. Saying she does not want to say it twice, she breaks up with the two and through this they realize that she had been sleeping with both of them. Corey becomes angry and lunges at her, but Quinton blocks him. As Corey leaves, Quinton knocks him out with a vase. Zoe becomes afraid of him and tries to calm him down, but Quinton tells her that she is not going to leave him anymore. Frightened that he was walking closer, Zoe shoves a glass artwork between them, smashing it to pieces. Quinton walks straight over them, pulling bits of glass out of his feet. While hiding from Quinton, who is chasing her with a palette knife, Jason suddenly appears and smashes a heart-shaped sculpture over Quinton's head and saves Zoe before leaving. Zoe runs after Jason, apologizing profusely, but he rejects her, telling her he does not want to be with a "lying, cheating whore", and for him she is dead. Out of desperation, Zoe walks out in front of car, injuring herself. The two split up and Jason stays in a hotel. Zoe becomes a recluse but soon goes to a sex addiction group-therapy session. It is discovered that the root of Zoe's addiction was rape committed by three white boys when she was 10 years old. At the session she speaks of her deep love for her husband and Jason walks into the session. He kisses and accepts her back. Cast * Sharon Leal as Zoe Reynard, owner of Zoe & Co., an artist-marketing agency * Boris Kodjoe as Jason Reynard, Zoe's husband and an architect * William Levy as Quinton Canosa, an artist who becomes Zoe's lover * Brandon Gonzales as Tony * Tyson Beckford as Corey, one of Zoe's lovers * Katerina Graham as Diamond, Quentin's other lover * Tasha Smith as Dr. Marcella Spencer, a psychotherapist specializing in sexual addiction * Maria Howell as Nina * Garrett Hines as Benny * Emayatzy Corinealdi as Brina, Zoe's assistant and best friend * Hunter Burke as Shane * Cameron Mills as 10 year old Zoe * Daniel O'Callaghan as chubby businessman * Landon Runion as Peter Reynard, Zoe's son * Lauren Marquez as Kayla Reynard, Zoe's daughter * John Newberg as Balthazar Crayne * Paul Hall as Marley Production Principal photography began in November 2012 in Atlanta and the surrounding areas. Reception Addicted received largely negative reviews from critics. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a rating of 8%, based on 13 reviews, with an average rating of 3.2/10. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 32 out of 100, based on 9 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews". See also *List of black films of the 2010s References External links * * * * * Category:2014 films Category:2010s drama films Category:2010s thriller films Category:American independent films Category:American drama films Category:American films Category:American erotic films Category:American thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Erotic thriller films Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Films directed by Bille Woodruff Category:African-American films